Archive talk:A/E Arachni Runner
looks annoying Drahgal Meir 00:28, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Too bad relyk is terrible. Life Guardian 00:32, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I tried this run once, you have to be SUPER careful about where you stand cause even GoC gets interrupted, but overall it is a very hard run and remember your candy canes! Vennie :There are two options to make this dungeon loleasy. First is to take a shitload of candy's. Somehow they stack and you don't get interrupted(don't ask). Second is to hit dash a few seconds before you need SF and run away. You'll be able to cast before any arrows get to you. Life Guardian 02:09, September 7, 2009 (UTC) thats what a guildie of mine runs, uses dash to cast SF as above and uses BuH instead of EBSoH because of inturrpts. Consitini 03:59, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Solution: Did a run with a few people today and this is what i figured out. Just pull Arachni to a trap and let him stand there. Auto-attack so he will spam attack skills. You'll do a breakdance becuz of the interrupts. Next thing, is start running around in a way so that all spiders are near Arachni on top of the trap, now, to keep up Shadow Form, 1-2 sec before casting sf, activate deadly paradox, so that all interrupting arrows, will then be activated ( the attack skills, the enemies are aware of ti and spam interrupt right after it). Then cast Shadow Form, and you'll be alright. As soon as all Paragon Spiders are dead, just relax and wait very very long only using Deadly Paradox and Shadow Form. Shia78 14:07, October 2, 2009 (UTC) : In my opinion, u don't even have to take sliver armor, seeing i will be interrupted each time you will activate it. It will take about 10-15 minutes more without sliver, but the chance of failing is nearly zero. On level 1 just abuse the bug and run through gate without key? HOW THE FUCK IS ThIS A NEW BUILD? This is just a guide, put in in A/E shadow sliver build~~Valar~~ :No offense but, this is a new build because of the changes to the skill bar, and the way on how to use it. :: ::Level 1: Follow the main guide. ::Level 2: Follow the main guide untill the part of Arachni's Nest. ::- Step 1: Aggro all the spiders in sight when you enter the room. Aggro all so they will be on/near a poison trap. (The whole end of the dungeon is based on these traps.)Make sure all except for a few of the little spiders are dead. ::- Step 2: Light the 5 egg stacks wich will not spawn Arachni (Not sure what wind direction, when you enter the room, to the left.). Pull all the spiders and mob them up by running around so they will all gather round a poison trap. To stay alive use the tips I told before in my Solution post. Use "Finish Him!" when the Spider Matriarch is under 50% hp. ::- Step 3: Light the 5 egg stacks wich WILL spawn Arachni (Again not sure what wind direction, when you enter the room, to the right.). From here follow same strategic as in the Solution post a bit above. Only now use "Finish Him!" When Arachni is under 50% health. :::If anyone isn't happy with this, please tell me why and what is not right. Shia78 19:51, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::sliver would still speed it up since you don't have anything else to bring :/ but good info on usage--Relyk 22:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks, tried it 4 times now, first 3 times I died twice at Arachni, the fourth time I did it without dying. The main idea of this template is that you will get interrupted when you cast of Concentration or Armor because of the high number of interrupting arrows ( Around 40 spiders, wich all interrupt nearly constantly) wich interrupt through Shadow Form because of the Paragon Spiders. So I don't think Sliver Armor is of any use. That's why I bring of Swiftness So I can run myself there. My template with wich the run is soloable: :::: ::::For the optional I mostly take Mindbender as a speedup to run there. You can take "You Move Like a Dwarf!" to interrupt his Troll Unguent, never use it because the build then becomes very hard on energy. Shia78 08:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::if you look a couple indents up, you would realize you already posted that mini skill bar :o--Relyk 08:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes, but I now tested it and it works. Forgot to post that with it, used mindbender with it, works. You can try. Shia78 13:24, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Great? The main builds fails 4/5 times... Why great? Because it works only 1/5 times and to stack candy's?? Lame... Shia78 19:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :The main build is kinda lame, sliver+glyph+EBSHoH can all be rupted and the ways discussed on this page to prevent this havn't been implemented on the main page...except of cause saying bring lots of candies. Although the right build in the right hands wont fail 4/5 times. Consitini 09:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::In the right hands? Don't make me laugh. This is put here with a guide for noobies who wan't to run this when they have no money. Do you really think he is gonna waste like over 30k of essences and candy just to try and make this build right in his right hands? Sigh, where is PvX going... -_- Shia78 13:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::huh? What I meant was that the build on the front page isn't the best and it can be done without candies. Although you are right that I guess that build is there for people who want easy way out and waste money on candies to make this loleasy instead of getting a better build and using more skill to run the dungeon.Consitini 08:16, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::That's my point, sorry if I misunderstood you, I think we should re-vote and maybe change the build to make it doable for people who like to run this, but don't have the money for a stack of candies every run? Shia78 12:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::I run the sliver build with dark escape (for the poison spouts) and shadow refuge. And I rarely die until I get to Arachnis nest. This build is all about skill and that takes time to develop. There is no easy solution for the rupts since GoC is the best thing you can do for them. However I have found that Red and Blue rocks stacked with Celerity will make u impossible to be rupted if you are moving before activating Shadow Form. Using GoC outside Bloodweaver aggro will let u Sliver him up close without being interrupted too. Crazy_Disco_Balls 13:47, November 13, 2009 (UTC) How to NOT get interrupted (1) do not cast anything but GoC, DP, or SF when there are bloodweavers (2) use candies (i use red, blue, and green bringing SF's casting time down to ~.1s) (3) cast GoC when SF is just under halfway recharged (4) if GoC works then you are fine for casting SF, it it fails attempt recast when it recharges (5) should GoC get interrupted a second time (VERY unlucky) run or move around, anthem of disruption requires the enemies to hit u and the avoiding of such results in less probability of interruption